Son of No One (SPNTEENWOLF Crossover)
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: But Michael didn't do teams. Such a notion lost any sense of logic in the archangels mind years ago. No, he required a pawn in this game of chess that had the power to overthrow any piece on the board, with the guiding hand of the player that moved it. That. . .created it. . . That's it! A grin that could be described as sinister slowly played on his vessels lips.
1. Chapter 1

_The archangel Michael stood at the highest point of Mount Everest gazing out into this other earth through the eyes of his 'true' vessel._

_Dean Winchester was his true vessel on this earth. Anthony-the human he had worn on coming into this earth- was the half brother to the angel's true vessel on their war torn universe. In the last battle with his Lucifer, the little bastard had some how managed to separate him from Dante and cast the body and soul into the empty before he could make it back from the moon to rejoin the dance of celestial light and damned demonic smoke that littered the earths skies . His soldiers who were slain fell from the skies like meteorites and took out cities. The death of hundreds of demons causing red lighting to strike the earth turning hundreds of thousands into dust. _

_Ahhhhh. What a Tuesday. _

_Don't even get him started on the red seas and craters of lava. _

_His mind went to the very last moments. When he arrived back into the field after jumping into Anthony. His grace burning with a ferocity to smith he hadn't felt in eons. Even if he wasn't at his fullest with Dante unable to host him. He would kill his brother. _

_And he had. _

_Tore his wings from Lucifer's true form after arriving to witness him destroying Raphael. When he was done tearing the serpent apart he ate the remainder of his younger brothers grace and laid waste to ninety-nine percent of the demon population. _

_He had won. Heaven had won. Yet, God had abandoned them. Abandoned him. _

_So Lucifer from the dawn of time had been right. Father was the real deceiver after all. _

_That had plagued him after the war. It had plagued him when he went back to heaven with an empty throne room with four thrones. Three cracked to symbolize the death of the archangels who once inhabited it. _

_It had plagued him when the pagans came to try their hands at overthrowing a weakened heaven. Another war. _

_Odin and Zeus had unleashed the leviathans before he ripped both of their hearts out and threw them into the sun. _

_Another war. _

_More of heaven dying. _

_No father. _

_So when it came time for the humans to fight back, Micheal showed them no mercy either. All ideas of a utopia thrown into the metaphorical "shitter "as his current vessel would say._

_His wrath had left that earth deep fried and Barron. What had remained after the wars turned to dust. His heavenly host a bunch of traumatized androids who only knew how to take orders and function off nothing else after Naomis reprogramming in the aftermath after the war with the leviathans._

_But things were going to change here. _

_A new plan. _

_A new army. _

_A whole new game. _

_Sam Winchester, the brothers pet fallen angel, and the de-powered Antichrist would keep fighting him tooth and nail though. This he knew from Dean._

_When you were as old as a universe, you learned a few things. And like he had learned from his brother, you can never let pride be your downfall. Always expect the under dogs to bite you one last time before they bleed out on the dirt. _

_He chuckled without the pretty face making a pleasant face. No, he would be careful. He would have a plan if by some miracle- from the worthless bastard that created him-that team Winchester came out on top. _

_This was their universe after all. He was a foreigner who hadn't even bothered to learn the rules._

_An intruder. He could feel it in the very molecules all around that he was a puzzle piece that hadn't been shaped for any part of this puzzle. He didn't belong. _

_He saw in no way his enemies beating him but that hadn't stopped that unsettling feeling in his grace. After all, these foes of this universe had managed to hold there own. Defeated horseman, heaven and hell, leviathans, and even this universes manifestation of the darkness._

_He made the mistake of letting pride and his father nearly destroy him much like Lucifer. In that respect he would give his brother credit where it was due. So much it gave the celestial an idea. _

_A plan B._

_And if one day he was to kill God. . . Well. No being was going to accomplish that alone. Mayhaps both versions of the devil believed that but Micheal was the oldest. The wisest. Just like when God called upon him and his brothers to defeat the all-consuming darkness, he would need his own team. _

_But Michael didn't do teams. Such a notion lost any sense of logic in the archangels mind years ago. No, he required a pawn in this game of chess that had the power to overthrow any piece on the board, with the guiding hand of the player that moved it._

_That. . .created it. . ._

_That's it!_

_A grin that could be described as sinister slowly played on his vessels lips_.

.

...

...

The human soul.

It's depths couldn't be fathom by the hairless apes who possessed them. The Nogitsune had possessed many humans over its existence.

A few kings.

A few holy men.

Even a famous painter back during the Renaissance.

A trick it had learned from the demon Azazel many many moons ago. Back when the gods of its religion banish the ability for his species to manifest themselves bodies in this dimensional plane. It cost them having genders as well. The nigitsune preferred to be male.

In one aspect one could say piloting a human vessel was like drive your car. In another it was like walking up and down an intricate flight of stairs. In another it was like playing connect four. A game it's current vessel had played with his werewolf bestie back in middle school. The demon preferred Go'. The difficulties and perceptions of human possessions depended on the demon species.

Stiles Stilinski was different though. Different from any of the humans it had possess since it's creation. Like it said, it was like walking up and down a flight of stairs. As it tried to explore all the inns and outs of the boys soul it was shocked to hit a metaphysical kind of gate. Right where the boys Sheut was.

This. . . This had never happened before.

How was this possible?

Trying to peer beyond it the being cried out in agony. It was like if a human hands were placed in lava. Perhaps it had been karma for when it had forced a few humans to do such things back when Mount Tambora erupted.

The demon gasped with its vessels lips. Sweet ran down its forehead. Something big was behind the barrier in the boys soul. Something bigger than any mountain. It hadn't even had a chance to make out an impression of what it really was.

Back in their now shared mind the nigitsune flinched, quickly regained poise from it's side of the board.

Stiles hadn't noticed, still looking for his next move on his side of the 'Go' board. The demon snapped its teeth at the welp.

The next time the demon encountered the shadow of the nauseating force, it had been when he ran a sword through Scott McCall and getting off on the pain. The wolf's weak moans sending tremors through his vessel. It wanted to skin McCall alive all night long.

Then it was pulled out of the moment for a second. Rapt deeply in agonizing pleasure a rumble of something ancient and absolute made the dark fox forget the fine material of the oni's blade in hand.

Then they hit the fox with the fucking Letharia Vulpina. Childish, but okay.

It saw it coming anyways so it played along. Hadn't felt that's particular strain since the atomic bomb.

More surprised by the feeling coming from the cage, it like something wanted to punch its way out. A silent promise of demise made being paralyzed all that worse. It didn't dare

So this is what had woke the Nemeton. . .

The wolf and huntress were useless. He thought that very same thing the night he killed Alison. Poor, poor Little Hunter's mind barely handling something with the face of a friend ending her life.

The look on the wolf's face typical. Those kind of heroes always did the jaw drop and tears. Sadly Stiles was pushed too deep into a mini coma to realize what the demon has done in his face. Yet the boys shadow grew silent.

The magical wall in the boy stilling. While he wasn't in the boys body he had his hook on his little section of the boys soul. It's why he looked like him after all.

Using the stored up power taken from the recent chaos the demon spirit closed its eyes and went to the child's Shuyet after the battle. Oh and the stories it told there!

The boy was far more in the making then any of them knew. Even itself. A tsunami of power was being held by a magical cage. It could feel the work of gods in this wall.

With this level of magic and power put into this elaborate, blinding, sealing deep in his soul that hid this monster? It was diabolically exciting! This smelled like a story of bastards. The fox knew the story well.

Everything has a predecessor.

The fox had wondered from its glimpses of the divine sealing, was the fiery Magic's and god energies of the wall only active to inflict pain on him cause what was behind was in a constant states of activity? The low hum it felt from the powerful cage gave the fox the impression that on the other side something was trying to force its way through.

Was it paying attention when the boy couldn't? Having possessed the boy in the manner he did, he knew practically everything on the fool. Yet this thing had been hidden from him since the very beginning.

It had sentience in a way a shadow shouldn't and it wasn't alive in the conventional sense. The dark fox spirit was confused. It needed a closer look. Size was- like many thing- relative. For many beings of the demon variety. In one sense what transpired in the shadow of the boys soul was no bigger than an atom.

The wall- when the demon looked closer- was a immeasurable size. It was an egg of natural disasters.

It screamed in pain. Pain it didn't find pleasurable in the very least. Pain that hit the very core of its demonic essence. An impression of feeling small hit the fox.

" あなたは誰?!" Shouted the Fox. Hating how he- a being having lived a millennial- felt small. His fun, his game feeling small compared to the bigger game at hand.

So the gods have come forth from their sleep aye?

Now. In the midst of his defeat at the hands of the hooligans. He felt it one more time. As his hook slipped from the boys soul. A crack in the egg sounded like a volcano erupting.

How the many mountains of its homeland would weep! So big was the tiny crack. So silent was the puppeteer. But his collar ever so thin did not go unnoticed.

A spider huh?

Like the box that would hold him again. The world was in the spider's web. It's would love to see the chaos but alas, the smell of the Nemeton and the last bit of its powers draining like a bled duck forcing its mind to shut down.

_GOOD LUCK BOY!_

_._

_..._

_..._

_There can be only one!_

_I am everything your people call demons and devils!_

_Life brings hope and pain, but revenge never brings redemption._

Assaulted by images he didn't understand Stiles woke up drenched in sweat with a gasps. Right hand thrown out as if to reach something, his left was too busy almost ripping his shirt from his damn chest.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale and after five more minutes of exhaling with the lovely taste of morning boca and dry lips, he was in the bathroom. warm water on the face helped calm his shit and had him back on ground zero.

After having to hold a paralyzed Derek afloat in a pool and drowning to bring a fucking tree to life, Stiles had an aversions to cold water.

He wouldn't discriminate against hot showers. A growing young man constantly on the verge of getting eaten, maimed, or simply hospitalized needed hot showers.

Looking at the big sweat spot on the back of his shirt and taking note of how damp his pajama bottoms felt, a hot shower sounded choice at the moment.

Chances of falling back asleep would be out the window but fuck it, what was one more night of interrupted sleep?

This night his dreams were different. Not nightmares of being possessed by the evil fox spirit. Not of Donovan's death. Nothing you would find on the less traveled side of pornhub that people would never admit out loud to frequenting once in their life time.

His dreams showed him living a different life he didn't understand. Many Lives. One where he saw swords.

Faces, names, voices of people he didn't know. Places he'd never been. Battles he fought in, enemies he engaged to the death, lovers he loved and lost. He couldn't remember the details of his dreaming but he knew this confusion. . . These unusually strong feelings were a truth and story of their own.

Ha! But that was Bullshit obviously.

And all things considered he didn't throw many punches in his life time.

Punching Jackson that one time was therapeutic.

Stiles didn't feel as if he was dreaming, more so he was on the verge of falling asleep while watching T.V.

Does it make sense? Well to bad, he was out of adderal. He recalled sounds, voices, a feeling yet couldn't remember in detail. He actually couldn't recall falling asleep, he could have sworn he had been studying at his desk.

Sitting down the teen rubbed at his eyes even though they were relaxed from the shower. Sometimes his mind went to the time he was possessed. The unawareness of it. How in the blink of an eye hours or days could go by. Your five senses being played with by an unseen sentience that wasn't your subconscious. Not even realizing it's there.

Realizing it's there. Feeling violated in a way you couldn't imagine. Feeling unclean even after it's not inside you anymore.

Stiles paused. He slowly retracted his hand from his hair, a few strands on his finger tips.

Great. His mind was playing tricks on him again and it was of its own making, not a evil fox spirit.

Why was he even thinking about it?!

Swear to God he was so ready to get out of Becon Hills. The current threat of the Dread doctors growing stupider by the day. So stupid in fucking fact he was pulling out his hair-!

"Fuck!" He shouted into the empty room. Empty house actual, his dad wasn't home. It was Thursday and 3 am, he was probably asleep at his desk.

Good Lord how was he going to tell him Parrish was stealing the bodies?

Jordan-fucking-Parrish.

Okay so lowly key he does kind of have a serial killer name if you said it a certain way lol

Why was he cursing so much? And did he just 'lol' in his head?

Adderal. Need. Adderal.

Some liquor probably.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm the incoming headache, he switched into a track suit with his latest bought running shoes. Memory foam on the heels is good when you were often running for your life.

As he was about to exit his room he noticed his phone on his desk.

He stared at it for a moment. For the strangest thought. Against all his sense of logical and rational thinking. Against not being a fucking idiot. He left it right where it was.

He left his phone on his desk and walked out the house like he didn't live in Becon Hills. Like a fucking magic tree he brought back to life wasn't attracting monsters from all over or that there wasn't already threats in the town on the prowl.

It was silent. Of course. But Stiles didn't mind. His focus was now on the darkest areas on scene where anything with claws or fangs would hide.

Twenty mins of walking and next thing he knew he was in front of Scott's house. The alpha didn't know Stiles had blood on his hands. How could he?Snippets of the confrontation flashes in his mind. Donovan's cold body, impaled.

Bile rose in the back of his throat as guilt and a bit of anger spreads in him.

It was hard doing what they did. They are teenagers for Gods sake. A new threat right after the other, never having time to contemplate if you wanted to start searching phone books for shrinks. You'd definitely need one if you're still using phone books though.

He could take the one hundred and eighty three steps to Scott's window, climb in unannounced, spill his guts.

But he didn't.

No he walked away is what he did. Like the fucking coward he was.

He chuckled dryly as a cat ran underneath a ugly colored Jeep. This was Disney movie cliche. Except what could jump out in the next twenty seconds from now will be eighteen plus maturity, explicitly horror movie shit.

Yet he left his phone at home. Yet he wasn't scared at the moment at the prospects of being attacked.

He was ready to-

"You look like someone who ready to get into a fight."

Barking out a slew of curses the pack human did a one eighty jump back into the illumination of a lone street light. Looking around it's as if the shadows and darkness grew a bit darker. All ego and his own Stiles brand of testosterone gone and a heart beat in his chest like someone was trying to punch its way out.

" who's there?" He said getting into a semblances of a fighting stance. Figured with him being the only human around these day running would be pointless. What a waste of the new balances on his feet.

After a moment of silence the teen grew Irritated. " I guess were playing games then huh? What are you a camera man-clown hybrid?"

A deep masculine laugh. Calm and amused, lacking any sinister edge or unsettling tones. Strangely it made Stiles shoulder and posture relax a little. Three streets lights down illumination and a man.

He was probably six two or three. He had long hair for a man, that was the first thing the teen noticed. Drapped over his shoulders onto the color of his nice leather jacket. He didn't look like a pansy though. Everything about the seemingly middle age man screamed decorated soldier and experience killer.

Why the fuck was he dressed like he was in the 80's? At least that's what the dark clothes he matched with the jackets made him look like.

" I'm no clown. Although I did travel with the circus once." Mr. 80's put his hands up in a 'I mean no harm' manner. Stiles wasn't sold. He wasn't that far from Scott's, would the alpha hear him if he screamed?

"Reassuring. You always just lurk in darkness mister?"

" you always go walking this late without a cell phone?" Stiles kept his face calm. A quick response formulating in his head was part of his survival skill set. "I've been following you for a few minutes. You haven't pulled it out yet which is odd for a teenager in this day of age." Said the stranger. He held a hand up before the teen could utter a word. "Just to eases your paranoia boy, let me tell you now I'm neither one of these shapeshifting creatures that plague this town nor am I here to harm you."

Every street light turned on simultaneously. The darkness that surrounded grew darker to where stiles couldn't make out the cars only feet away from him and the street lights.

"Neat trick," the teen breathed as the scenery went back to looking right as rain. The man shrugged giving him a lazy smile that seemed good natured.

" I have many. Food?"

.

...

...

The two walked off from the only place opened 24 hours not to long a stroll from Stiles home. The walk over had been silent. The stranger walking a respectable distance from The pack human. Probably could tell how on edge he made the teen.

Stiles was on his third gas station hot dog when his junk food benefactor chuckled. " you know it isn't going anywhere?"

" You know you still haven't told me your name?" Stiles tossed the wrapper onto the ground. Mr 80s gave him a pointed look.

_Not a fan of littering. Noted. _Stiles licked ketchup off his fingers.

" Mac," said the older man taking a small bite from his hot dog. He ate a bit too slow for Stiles. Not that he was really into watching men eat but he had to check for any sharp dental accessories.

No fangs or freaky mandibles yet. Strangely proper and graceful eating manners. How do you even eat a gas station hot dog gracefully?

" Soooo. _Mac. _Is this the part where you sell me something? Or do you always buy random teenagers food?"

" Yeah okay smart ass. Seeing as we're skipping games, how do you plan on handling the dread doctors?"

Surprising but also not. Why wouldn't the stranger know what's going on? So Stiles would pretend to know less. Appear more helpless while he was scheming with the other side of his brain. Assholes liked desperate people.

" No clue." Instead of scoffing at the nonchalant answer like how most potential villains would, this guy nodded in understanding.

" You're all lost." Now stiles scoffed.

" oh and I guess you've been watching everybody huh?"

" Your pack is in disarray. Falling by the seems. These creatures and their creators are winning this war. The pieces on your side might just be booted from the board unless you play the game. You can save them."

Stopping right in front of his house Stiles closed the distance between himself and the man. Unsure of where the sudden bravery came from the teen rolled with it.

"Wow you really just said that? Dude who are you and why are you here?!" The extra thirty pounds off muscle the guy had on him wasn't forgotten. Maybe Stiles was looking to be beaten. Maybe being possessed and killing someone in one year is all it took to fuck his mental into oblivion.

" _Can you not yell_?" The older man hissed, taking a step back and surveying the neighborhood. " Jesus kid are you trying to wake your neighbors? If you had your phone you'd see what time it is."

A different time the face the man made would have been funny. But the call to duty shit made the teen pump the breaks back on jokes. Stiles was slightly taken aback by his response.

_Anti littering? Noise control?_ The fuck kind of villain was this?

" You want to know my name?" The man held out a hand. Suddenly a fire sprang forth in a small dance. Stiles stared in wonder. The flames were white.

" Jesus..."

" Probably have the same hairdresser." His closed his palm, opened it again to show little dances of electricity on his palm. "I am Duncan. I'm your uncle from your mother's side. I'm here to stop you from destroying everything you love cause your place in this world is about to become bigger kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles needed a phone book. Actually he needed to raise his lead hand more up on the hilt of his sword before happy uncle Duncan unarmed him and sliced him a new one.

" come on!" **Swing**!" You need water!?" **Thrust!** "yah tired?!" **Swing**!

So the man was trash talking? Who cares? Two hours ago it would have riled the teen up. Four hours ago he hadn't ran 3 miles followed by a p90x cardio circuites from hell, sparing unarmed and now?

Swords. The man was teaching him to wield a broad sword- Fucking. Sword!

But it's cool cause this is the real world. Where swinging a sword will help him beat the dread doctors as well as the individuals being reborn with extra appendages and freaky strength feats.

Did he mention he would be using a sword? To live.

" guard!" As soon as his mentor warned he sent a fast kick to the teens chest. Thank God he was wearing protection or his chest bone would have been ritz crumbs. And by protection he meant a weighted vest adding on fifteen more pounds.

His lungs weren't so lucky though as all the oxygen was forced out. thanks God he didn't eat breakfast.

Duncan offered a hand, Stiles refused. Opting to standing up on his own with much difficulty. The tip of the man's sword was at his Adam's apple as soon as he stood on shaky legs.

" Your sword is not an old cane. Treat it with more respect."

Stiles grunted feeling less then polite. It's felt like spoons were scraping his biceps off. He never imagine a sword would be this heavy. Five and a half pounds, which didn't seem like much but imagine juggling the son of a bitch with two hands and more wrist for an hour. Might as well been a fucking plasma screen with the mount attach either how his shoulders and arms were shaking.

Adrenaline and anger were good sourced of supplementation for the thin teen as he adapted his body to this navy seal, spartan bootcamp. Where he would have normally given up he pressed on. No matter how many times the older man knocked him into the dirt.

_I'm here to stop you from destroying everything you love_

The warrior- because he was nothing less with the things he was teaching Stiles- still hadn't elaborated on that wtf line of the season.

For the record, he was not buying that I'm your uncle shit. While he didn't have much memories of his mother left he knew damn well she never uttered the word brother. His Dad would have mentioned Duncan before from all the questions Stiles had asked on that side of his DNA. All Stiles ever got was that his mothers parents had died long before he was born. Then again given the man could match his sarcasm so he could have been bullshitting. Either way-

He. Didn't. Trust. Duncan.

A wicked swing of the man's katana was dodged with only a few hairs falling into his line of vision.

" could have took my head off!" Stiles returned with his own assault. The man casually parried each strike. Slipped behind his student and slapped him and the back of the neck with the flat side of his blade. The boys yelped and tumbled forward with the grace of a weak chair being smashed against a brick wall.

" I could have. Many times actually, and that's a problem. Now get up!"

Surging to his feet with a surprising tenth wind, the teen was so frustrated and tired he said fuck technique. He groaned as his left Lat ate the ground. Air once again forced out of his lungs only this time he lost the ability to take it back in. Hand going to the pendent around his neck he willed the pain away. The action in itself left him so drained he could not stand nor hold the hilt of his sword any more.

He didn't trust him. Best believe right now he wasn't the warrior's fan either.

Thus concludes day fifteen of hell.

" FUCK! Oh my -!" The teen jerked back to reality immediately as things started to go hazy. He sat up. Only having enough strength to prop himself on his elbows. Everything throbbing. He could feel his face and lips swelling.

"-bitch ass-" *_cough_* " fuuuuucccckkkk." He took a moment to see if the healed lungs, kidneys, and ribs were all working accordingly. He wasn't spitting up blood this time so he'd take it as a green light.

He felt Duncan's hand on his chest. Eyes swollen shut so he couldn't see the man. Suddenly a warmth greater than the one he made flared in every muscle. The brief sensation of walking through a wall of water. The second of peace.

Stiles had mixed feelings about Duncan healing him. It was down right weird when magic based healing from another man you've recently just met gave you a delusional feeling that your person might just get some of the warmth to.

Stiles didn't feel like the person he usually is.

Scott knew.

Malia has already known!

Theo. . . God Stiles wanted to kill Theo. He hadn't wanted to kill Donovan. More concerned on surviving and running. But he wanted Theo Raeken fucking dead.

Standing up allowing the man to assist him, he felt ready to fight again.

" when will I be able to heal myself like that?"

" Takes years to master. Although with you who knows. Your actually a pretty fast learner than you give yourself credit for."

Stiles caught a Gatorade thrown a bit harder than needed his way. The action required no thought or much attention. The man continued, " Give it time, once I feel you have a better cap on that anger I might take you out into the field."

Resting his claymore on his shoulders, the teen cocked an eyebrow and attempted a cool stance. How the fuck were you suppose to even stand holding one of these?

" the field huh? And who exactly you going to have me go against with a freakin sword? Your positive you're not a hunter?"

" Yee of little faith lad."

" and yee of little answer dude. Seriously are you from Ireland or New York?"

" Scotland actually." Surprised by the bit of information the natural curiosity of a teen made him press on.

" So I'm polish and Scottish? Huh, doesn't explain why I can't hold my liquor."

" Ha! That because your a young lad who hadn't been taught how to drink!"

" Seventeen going on eighteen thank you kind sir."

" My first time getting drunk I was fifteens. Woke up with a family of sheep. Worlds best pillows I'll tell you what."

" I can't tell if your lying or not"

" maybe I'm not lying then?"

" _Ummmmm_. Idk about that. You are having me keep you a secret-"

" And not only are you complying you also take lessons from me." He took out a rag from the duffel bag he brought and began cleaning the blade of his katana, sitting on a good sized rock to get comfortable.

Frowning the teen did as his mentor did. Sitting on a rock across from the man he attended to his claymore.

They cleaned in silence. Occasional a small animal would come within a few feet, Duncan would spend a few minutes studying and staring. Stiles did the same only with the older gentleman. It was. . . Interesting to see given the sense the man probably went through a war or some extreme military type service at some point in his life ( cause you just got the feeling from being around him). Yet he was so positive, and not annoyingly or creepily so-Peter-.

It was in the way that stated his seasoning in this world and lengths of his maturity.

Duncan was a man who has tasted hardships and probably more pleasures than a normal man did given his appearance of mastered grace, discipline, manners and breeding. The wisdom in his eyes, the philosophy of every sentence that came out of his mouth.

_The dudes a fucking spy. Wizard spy. From the Hellenistic era._

While Stiles was learning a thing or two about using magic he was still pretty lost about what this real life concept of the spectrum even meant. So far he knew how to draw on power from himself to heal physical wounds, and a technique to increase his speed, strength, and durability.

Cooooooooooool as fuck!

About time life gave his ass a freebie. Despite all the confusion with himself and the mayhem going on in the town, the issues with his friends, it was good to have something go his way.

Halting his cleaning of his blade. He watched as the man got up to bag up his weapon.

Could he really say thing we're going his way? Or maybe Duncan's? What role was this man to play?

What role was Stiles? Was he to trust the words of a stranger? Thinking back to those case files of adults manipulating kids, he read throughout his freshman years, he knew subliminal coercion.

The man was older, fixated on making Stiles think he was an illogical sub-main character in the book of this universe. That Stiles existence served a purpose in the 'bigger picture.' Laughable. The teen refused to believe it.

Now given the sword training, martial arts, and magic? And this stuff apparently wasn't even for the dread doctors. Apparently it's for-

_" the greater dangers that will be drawn to not only the shadows of the Nemeton and the hum of its mana, but the light inside you that will allow you to do what I'll show you once we start your training."_

He needed to get paid for this shit.

His cursing was getting worse but he didn't much care for it. It was funny taking a few people by surprise.

"Ready?" Nodding he followed the man to his Jeep. His baby was running smooth when Duncan used magic to repair it. That display had been of pieces being conjured in mid-air and-with something like the force from Star War- the car beginning to repair itself. At least that's what it looked like at face value.

Duncan had also changed the color against Stiles wishes. But he couldn't lie, the red was growing on him.

He always made Stiles drive. . . Which yeah makes sense cause it's his Jeep but shit dude you've been kicking his ass for a few hours. At least offer. . .

Oh but leave it up to _uncle_ Duncan to offer a conversation instead. The older man turned the volume on the radio down." what are you going to do about raeken?"

Stiles spoke without hesitation,"He's been playing us all. I'm going to fucking kill him. I need to find him first."

Duncan nodded. " something tells me nothing I'll say will stop you from being so irrational. But at the same time it's sad to say you need the experience."

" you're fine with me killing Theo?"

" of course I'm not. I'll never be fine with children killing children but that's the way this world is set up. And after Theo you still have the doctors, and then what comes next. We're on a time limit so these problems need to be dealt with. Meditate on it a little longer. Talk to me when you _know_ it's time."

Stiles parked in the driveway. Duncan pated him on the knee. The contract didn't make the teen uncomfortable, which of course bothered the sheriffs son. " Read the books I gave you. Think on what your going to do and practice. Don't be in a hurry to seek vengeance. Also my advice? Go talk to that Malia girl." Stiles shot the man a look at that last bit. Slightly confused. But before he could question Duncan was strolling out of his Jeep and walking down the street to whatever car he owned.

Or maybe he flew? Who knew these days?

Making his way inside his first stop was his bedroom to place his sword under his mattress. Worlds saddest hiding place yes, but god damnit he would pull this mother fucker out on somebody, no hesitation.

Turning on some music he checked his phone for messages. He shot his dad a quick good morning text. His training with Duncan typically started at three in the morning. It was seven thirty now and he was fucking starving.

Scrolling down he saw Malia's name and the last day that they texted. He felt torn. The small ugly face of betrayal and contempt showing in him at the fact that she withheld knowing he killed Donavan. Was he in a wrong of his own for not telling anyone about it? Fuck yes and he'll take it to the grave. Enough said. But the fact that from her position, she _knew_ him. Should have know Stiles wasn't ready for blood on his hands. Not even in self defense. She, who could have did something when the weigh of Donovan's body, along with every other miserable thing that happened in this town threw him out of loop. They had sex in an asylum for Fuck sake!

She had stood by in the shadows and watched him played out. So much like Peter. And amazing how thinking of that dickhead made the feelings worse. Peter did that kind of shit and it made Stiles heckled. Nothing good ever comes from someone doing that.

So now he had to ask himself. What good would come of texting her now?

Yolo

_Hey _is what he was going to send her. But come on now. He decided on something more. . . Mature.

_Good day _

Placing the phone on his desk he stripped and hopped in a wonderfully hot shower. Placing his hands on the tiled wall he breathed deeply as the phantom limb like aches spread out through his body. A draw back from the healing. But aye it was better than broken bones.

He ended with ten minutes of ice cold water to help with muscle recovery. Breath in. Breath out. Towel around his waist he walked back to his room. jumping at the door his towel almost went awal but he somehow caught the motherfucker and kept it around his waist.

" Jesus Malia! The fuck!?"

The were coyote had her arms crossed, stern look on her face, ready to argue. At his outburst she looked a bit surprised. She wasn't use to Stiles being loud. And had he just cursed?

Malia wasn't the heartless bitch she suspected others in the pact thought she was. She made mistakes like everyone else. She felt guilty like everyone else and had that little voice of pain and misery in her mind whispering he greatest fears and failures. Just like everyone else.

She didn't show it like everyone else. Didn't say it either. Didn't like to. Maybe it was because she went years with growls and howls being her main source of speech. Maybe it was her killing her family. Hell maybe it was because both of her biological parents were known psychos with a kink for murder.

Point was she didn't run from Deaton's house to here for nothing. Because she didn't want the guy she felt something deep for to think she was a heartless bitch.

" what sup," the shapeshifter said popping the 'p'.

_Really? That's all you got? _She scolded herself mentally. Now that she thought about it why the hell didn't she ring the bell-

_Oh helloooo. . ._

She hadn't meant to stare at the more than ever noticeable cut of his hips. Her eyes went to his shoulders and biceps that were look a tad bit more full and pumped. When was the last time they had sex?

But she wasn't here for all that now was she?

Although. . . _Stop! _Definitely not time.

Holding up her phone so he could see his own message she gave him her best bored look.

" Good day? How about bad week? People have been trying to get in contact with you. You finally feel like talking?"

The teen was about to say something but stopped. Grabbing some clothes off his bed he gave her a look and motioned to the door. Okay now he was trying to piss her off.

" seriously? It's nothing I haven't seen before." Or felt. Sucked. Now that her mind jumped the X-rated warning, She wouldn't mind seeing some more but that was her primal side talking.

" yeah cool leave."

Crossing her arms she widened her feet apart showing she was taking root comfortably where she was. " balls in your court Stilinski." The glare she got in return intrigued her. But while Stiles was one of the bravest, probably the smartest person she knew, he was still a bit of a dork-

" Fine."

And then she got a good view of towel hitting ankle. Eyes met. A brief moment of silence. Next thing she knew she had him up against the door, tongue invading his mouth. She groaned in relief when he returned the kiss.

Hormones invading the situation. With a new found strength her human picked her up and had her on his bed.

" Pants. Off. Now." Malia smiled in lust at how hard he was. How dark his eyes look, filled with something other than sorrow or anger. Her jeans thrown somewhere she didn't give two fucks about, she spread her legs showing off her woman hood to the only man she wanted to have it.

God the way he ran his tongue on his lips? Added with him staring at her like she was a snack? Oh yeah her beast needed some petting the right way. When he dropped to his knees and took her into his mouth her eyes changed blue.

" oh. . . yup! . . .ouuu-fuck! Yup there. . . There!" When he covered her whole sex with his mouth and looked at her, eyes slightly covered with damp shower hair, the coyotes fangs shot out from her gums and a growl that expressed her pleasure escaped her lips.

Stiles had no clue what he was doing but God damnit Yolo. Wow he need to stop using a drake mentality in all this. The plan was to give head and not get lost in his feelings.

By the sounds the beautiful werecyote was making he wasn't doing half bad. Doing what he learned from 'research'. He flicked his tongue against that lovely nub at the top of her clit after he was done giving her woman hood cpr.

" Fuck Stiles," she uttered between a laugh and a gasp. Not only did he get hard as his sword, he felt good hearing how good she felt. He felt good at how confident he felt after everything. God he had missed her.

As he did more experimenting that had his jaw wet he felt her hand lightly cup his face. " I missed you to."

Eyes darting to her he put his tongue back in his mouth and met her glowing eyes. They hadn't done that during sex before and it was incredibly sexy but that thought didn't matter.

Apparently he had spoken out loud and hadn't noticed. His heart and hormones dancing to a different tune than his mind.

" Should we keep-?"

" yes." She said with a edge of desperation. Stiles chuckled, feel a spark of good natured mischief he hadn't felt in what felt to long. He slid one finger inside her.

" You want me Malia?" A second finger had her raising hips off the bed.

" Fuck! Yes!"

"Now fury pants-?"

" Stiles! Fuck me now or i will rip your throat out with. . . Mmmmmm." The threat all forgotten as Stiles captured her lips with his, simultaneously sheathing his sword slowly inside her.

There was something satisfying about tasting yourself on your man's lips. Best believe Stilinski is still her man cause he already had her riding an orgasm and they hadn't even changed out of there wild missionary.

Yup. Keeper.

Most of the anger she had been feeling when she received his text and ran over here forgotten. Good dick was a monster of its own. Part of her hated the way he was fucking her because she loved it too much at the moment. Mali didn't do feeling on account of causing her family suffering.

Being a beast for so long makes you a bit dulled out to the world of empathetic shit with the homosapiens and shapeshifters who choose to think like them.

Hearts were to be eaten, not tested. Killing a matter of having food in your stomach to see the next rising sun. Not a moral debacle of what something so natural to the nature of any animal would do to your soul.

It was a cold world of bloodshed in the world of a beast.

But Stiles was warm. Hot with passion right now as he thrust into her more rough then ever. His kiss was hungry, desperate, and dominating. His actions told her everything.

He was still angry with her, but he missed her. That both made her want to fuck him more and cuddle when they were done.

She hadn't realized how much she adored how open he was with her before Donavan. If he knew he didn't care that she studied him so closely. He didn't mind being read. He just acted. . . Like Stiles. And she loved watching him. She wasn't a bitch with sinister intent like her actual sperm doner.

Stiles is what keeps her anchored. The painful truth in that is she didn't know how to tell him that because knowing the kind soul the human was he would feel morally obligated to keep her human. To be the anchor. And she didn't want him to be with her for that.

No guard or wall up in the present moment.

She mentally whined like a beast. She had missed waking up in his arms. Falling asleep to his scent.

His hip thrust started to slow. Breaking there current kiss she wrapped her legs around him. " Inside me. Now."

Stiles cursed at the word that finished him. The orgasm had him burying his face into the crook of her neck. His body going slack as her strong arms hugged him close. They stayed in that embrace for a moment. Enjoying the connection they both mistook for granted.

" I'm sorry for not-" the female was silenced with a quick kiss.

" let's just fucking drop it." She made a pleased sound as she saw her favorite chew toy get hard again. " No lie the glowing eyes and fangs are kind of a turn on."

" oh yeah? I like the attitude."

" oh yeah? i like your teeth."

" you like my fangs ?" Stiles gave her breast a small nibble.

" Fuck yes. Now say ah for me."

"Ahhhhhhh. . ."

They had sex three more times. In the shower, on the floor, and in his bed. Damn straight in that order. The energy, the losing themselves in each other's touches and shit revived their spirits. Stiles would buy Duncan a gas station hot dog for this. He by no means trusted the sword swinging mystery-

\- Malia pecking his lips brought Stiles out of his head. He grinned and returned the favor.

" now when did you become so sweet on me?" The were coyote traced a claw along his abdomen.

" when did you become daddy?"

" Daddy?" Now that was new for the sheriffs son. He laughed hearing the word he'd never thought would be applied to him until he was in his thirties with kids of his own. This moment was very much an acceptable substitute.

" yes Mr. mouth ful." The males face went red. The coyote gave him a peck on the inflamed area. " Still a Dewb."

She gripped his sex grinning at the hardness. " I don't know what you've been putting in your cereal, but I like."

He was so tender from coming he gritted his teeth at her firm soft touch.

Before mini Stilinski took the wheel he had to stop her to ask the question that spurred in his first head two orgasms ago. " wait." Sitting up he asked," what are we?"

Malia stopped the oncoming dumbass reply she was going to spit out without thinking and looked at the boy who made her heart skip beats. Looked at the ceiling for a moment then at him again. Stiles sat on the bed crossed legged now leaning on his arms. She couldn't help but notice a few veins on his biceps that weren't there before.

She really just wanted to skip this lifetime movie talk and fuck him again.

His sudden burst of light laughter made her beast purr. " can you keep it in your pants for a moment ma'am?"

" shut up!" Yet strangely enough seeing his handsome face, she knew her answer.

The pain, anger, and sorrow that seemed to be carved on his face through this whole Theo fiasco gone. She should have been there to support him more. She should have said something. She should have slapped him upside the head.

"I. . . Don't know. ... Stiles I'm sorry! For keeping that secret!" She didn't know why she was yelling. Stiles stared. Clearing her throat she continued. " I'm bad with this feelings crap. You know this. But I feel. . .Please know that I feel and I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. I. . . With things going on with the desert wolf and the doctors I should have been there for you more. I don't know why I didn't reach out but I'm here now. I don't where things will go with the pack or how you feel towards anyone or thing right now. . . But I'm here to listen."

A small part of her in the beginning of coming to the realization of Stiles actions had felt bad about the secret. She felt it with every meet up. How his skin paled more and more. Bags under his eyes darkening over time. How he held himself when he thought no one was looking. . .

_I'm such a fucking bitch _Guilt was a splash of the coldest ice water that woke your ass up to the gravity of your actions. Now it hit the shape shifter harder than ever. It had to be

because they fucked with too much emotion. Thank God werecoyote females only couldn't get pregnant until they went into a breeding heat.

She wouldn't refer to what transpired as the other way of having sex. She may be a beast but she's also a grown woman damn it. The thought was forbidden cause it'll push things into a different level and right now with everything happening outside this room, they needed to stay grounded. They needed to focus on staying alive.

Probably move the hell out of Beacon hill but no one asks her. . .

" l almost lost my dad. I don't know where I stand with Scott. I'm angry every time I look at him but. . ." He took a deep breath " I'll try to be reasonable with everything going on. . .I'm pretty sure Noah is dead . . ."

" why do you say that?"

" Just a feeling. He was terrified and ran off on his own. I doubt he had a plan. . . So what about you? The Desert wolf?"

" I'm going to kill her. She has Deaton-"

" She has Deaton?!" She shot him a look, "sorry."

" Braden told me that before I came here."

" working with her huh? Well she is good with a gun." Getting up he grabbed a fresh towel from the dresser. He paused by the doorway. " Coming to grips with Donovan, something in my heart tells me I have a different view on this no killing rule. . . But Malia that's your mother. I stand by your decisions but please consider always that matricide is somehow a whole Different thing entirely than an ordinary enemy." He went to the bathroom to turn the shower own.

The coyote sighed pondering his words for a few minutes before check her new messages from Braden. After she replied Malia went to the bathroom. It was going to be a stressful evening so she was going to have fun first.

.

...

...

Stiles went to the hospital. After him and his father talked everything out over Donovan's body in the morgue, the teen stepped outside to call Duncan.

" Hey. . . Uncle D_." _Yeah, still kind of weird. The man chuckled on his end none the less.

" Stiles. Everything good?"

Getting straight to the point, he spoke with a rush of purpose," I wanna train. The day isn't over yet old man."

Best believe his sword was under the passenger seat.

**Takes place between episode 10-11 season 5**


	3. Chapter 3

In a small patch of grass, many things consumed one another. A spider that made a rose its home devoured a grasshopper. A fox feasted on the delicious windpipe of a rabbit. A snake paid them no mind, belly full with a frog.

Death was everywhere and death was natural. Didn't stop it from being depressing but thats a human thing Stiles figures. Supernatural creatures could have a whole different lease on death entirely if their upbringings or psychology were _unconventional_ in the human sense.

Some lived for blood shed and murder, some probably exist with the mind set that killing is no different then breathing and didn't even take pleasure from it. Could something exist out there that felt completely nothing when killing? Stiles asked Duncan for his opinion of the last bit at the start of their chess game.

" A killer that feels nothing is rare and probably the worst kind of bastard of all. The one all other evils try to mimic in some sense. Incredibly dangerous, you can never even for a second drop your guard around them. They are incredibly focused in the moment of killing. That's mainly because there's dissonance between them and reality. We're are ground to 'humanity' as we call it because we love. We hate. We have everything in between and beyond. There is balance."

The man had checkmated him in nine moves. They restarted the game. Stiles pondered recent events. The Dread Doctors latest and baddest beastie. God never a dull moment. Beacon-fucking-hills.

" should we kill with hate in our hearts?"

" In the most dire of situation in battle, hate could save your life. It's has mine from time to time. But hate is like your sword young master. Have full control of it and you won't decapitate yourself."

The man gave a wicked smile. " when you hate a son of a bitch it's useful to scare them when you gunning for them. Use your hate to your full advantage."

Checkmate in twelve moves.

" Should I kill Theo?"

" Do you want and are you ready to kill him?"

" Fuck yes on the first. And before you say anything I've been doing my thinking. I can't go back to the way things were. So many close calls and we keep letting the bad guys go when we could've ended issues long before they had a chance to happen."

Checkmate in ten moves. Stiles gave a scowl that would have made Derek Hale proud.

Duncan grabbed his katana and rose up in an almost menacing way. Fuck he was tall. " but are you ready?"

Stiles unsheathed his sword from his seat turning the action into a strike, going for Duncan's neck. The man hopped back probably an inch or two to avoid the tip of the claymore. Giving his student a smirk he gave him the come-get-some gesture.

Jumping up from his log he kick the small foldable table the seasoned warrior brought to their training ground at the man's face. Duncan blocked with his katana slicing it in half mid air. By then Stiles rushed him with a series of blows.

" you've improved nicely. I'm guessing the meditations are working." All the younger males attacks were effortlessly paired.

" Did some on the way to New Mexico."

" Confidence in the face of an ass beating. I'm so proud."

He dodged a kick from his teacher. Getting in close he punched the man in the face with his right. The plan was to jump back and swing his claymore around with his left while the man was distracted for at least- _least_ 4 seconds. He might as well have been punching Derek Hale with how casually the long haired man took the hit.

_At least blink fuck!_

He jumped into a quick defensive stance and readied himself for the onslaught of steel. He got away with only getting cut nine time in three minutes. Definite improvement.

" Ha!" He exclaimed managing to cut the man's shoulder. _holy shit I finally got him_! He regretted his biligerance when it was his turn to be punched in the face. Quick tongue check. . . Yup all teeth accounted for.

They went on for a few more minutes until Duncan nodded. Placing the katana in its sheff the man sat on the grass in full Buddha position.

" the hell are-"

" If you want to beat him, you'll need your friends. To counter their superhuman strength from breaking the blade you'll need this."

Taking his claymore the man put a palm to the blade. Closing his eyes he whispered in a language that sounded melodical with the way he spoke with a hint of Scot. The white fire he had only saw the man cast once engulfed the blade for a minute. A harsh abnormal breeze pushed the teen to his ass. It lasted for only a few seconds, the sword glowed with light not heat.

Stiles stared at it in wonder when it was handed back to him. He looked at his mentor questioning. The man looked sad.

" I fear that there will be a consequence of sorts for this manner of interference. The blade won't break if a were strikes it full strength, it's enchanted now. It'll also mess with their healing abilities. Don't engage Theo too long. Use his ego and anger against him and take him out."

The weight of the weapon that the younger male adjusted to felt heavier.

" what consequences? What are these rules your trying to sell me?"

" It's unclear but I'll keep my eyes open and like I've said for the thirteenth time I can't tell you yet. For know handle your problems Stiles-"

"- and keep training. _Blah blah blah_.I got you Mac. God knows I don't need to stress over ' might happens ' right now.

Walking back towards the tree parking where his Jeep was he turned around towards the strange friend he made in all this mess.

" Duncan. . . Thank you." The man had vanished into thin air.

_Tsk typical. . . He needs to teach me that. _

.

...

...

It was going to annoy Stiles to no end tomorrow when he recalls that it's took a clawed up piece of metal for his anger at the young alpha to dissipate. Why couldn't Scott lift it? Why was he weak?

Stiles then recalled how mentality can play a factor into the physiology of supernatural creatures even what kind of creature they become after receiving the bite.

The duo stared at a clue Scott had found. And let him tell you what these new super powers he knew nothing about? Awesome as hell because he Spidey sensed a threat suddenly coming up to strike him as he thought-

Ducking low, Stiles rolled out to his right. As he stood up and faced the female Kanima Scott roared beside him. A itch like feeling in the back of his neck, Stiles felt another threat incoming. Josh Diaz came running from a tunnel.

Scott quickly engaged snake girl not yet realizing Josh. Heart jumping in his chest Stikes figures here was no time like the present. Duncan said he needed experience. And there was nothing like real combat. Lives at stake level shit lol.

Did he just lol again? _Oh God I should have took an adderal. _

And shit his sword was in the Jeep. Which would have been interesting seeing Scott's reaction. Later day then. He did have a escrima stick made from ancient Stygian strapped to the inside hem of his jacket. This he took from the a secret safe at the animal clinic Deaton had shown only him and Scott. Meeting josh head on, Stiles dropped and rolled to dodge a swipe of those claws shooting out electricity. Fucking lighting bolts.

Twisting around like a damn ballerina on the stand up he struck the chimera in the temple. That made the fucker sober up from all that running and roaring he was doing a second ago. The first strike dazed him giving Stiles more opportunities to strike his face and throat. With each strike he put more power into his strength.

Listen he wasn't trying to use the guys face as a fucking pin yada, but you try knocking out people who shake off going through brick walls. Plus the chimera did try to kill him before having his throat ripped open by Theo.

One last strike to his chin and the guy was out. Turning around he saw a partially wolfed our alpha looking at him crooked jaw agape, red glowing eyes looking like those stupid ass eyeball emoji's.

Wow beating a chimera's lights out all by yourself put you in a certain energy. Extra profanity a side effect.

Tracy was laying in the wall. Groaning with rubble falling into her hair. Now that was Alpha strength right there. Also a looney toons scene but back to the present-

" Dude. . ."

" ha. . .Yeah. . . I've been doing c-cardio." The Alpha was about to say something but he sensed another presence. Stiles did two. Two more.

Snapping his teeth at the far wall and going alphas got talent made Corey appear.

"OK." Theo voice came into the room like outside dog shit smell goes into your car through a slightly lowered window. "Maybe they're not ready to take on an alpha. Especially one that can smell fear."

" He has fangs!"

Theo came into the room and stomped the clue to pieces. The bastard- and that definitely wasn't the worse name stiles had for him- cocked an eyebrow at Stiles glancing at the Stygian.

" Stilinski. The hell you think your doing with that?"

" Ask your boy, bitch." The chimera eyes narrowed. His I come in peace-and stiles knows that's where it's going with this fucker- image slightly glitched. He looked at lighting boy and- yup, mhm right there. That's the look Stiles wanted him to make. He looked at invisible boy who nodded nervously.

A split second of confusion on coyote hybrids face and then the bastard had his poker face back on. He went into explaining that both packs had to work together to stop this beast. Scott did the talking. Stiles just stood by his best friends side in silence.

He looked at Theo and nothing else. Didn't speak a word during the cute stuff or up until the science experiments left. One thing on his mind.

He knew it got under Theo's skin. Knew how confused they would be when lighting boy woke up and explained how the human beat him. Then Stiles was going to turn there confusion into fear.

Also apparently there are now fossil hunters because him and Scott have figured out the dread doctors had resurrected something supposed to be dead.

Coolio.

The drive back to Scott's house was silent. Gave Stiles time to calm his inner Rambo complex he didn't know where he was getting from. It wasn't all too awkward with Scott at this point. Stiles figured he forgave the wolf and Scott knew it cause he knows Stiles more than Stiles knew himself at times. So shit didn't need to be said. Fantastic cause he was about done with words.

Today's boasting a new confidence in the teen he knew 100% he was ready.

Scott chose the moment he parked to ask a question. " How did you beat a supernatural creature with a stick?"

" I've been training."

" oh. . . Since when? Everything that's happen, it's been like a few weeks. . . Who's been training you that you get so skilled you can be a supernatural creature in just weeks? Allison once told me it takes hunters years."

Stiles simply stared at the wolf nonchalant for a moment. " we just bridged a gap Scott. i'll tell you when I tell you." And he left that shit on the table right there. Scott looked a bit hurt but Stiles was having none of that. Nodding his head the alpha gave in reluctantly.

No words. . .

Silence. . .

Scott rips a fart and the two burst out laughing. Stiles punches him on the shoulder and Scott hits his leg. When the laughter subsided and the wolf rolled his window down a worried look played on those hispanic features.

" Malia. . . I think she going to do something dangerous."

" I figured."

" you figured already? how?"

" Her and I have spoken a few days ago." He looked away from the alpha taking interest in the garage door.

" spoken?" The wolf chuckled randomly " sorry, but dude you've been talking more. . . Proper lately. And cursing to. Weird mix."

Still goofy old Scott. And against his wishes a smile danced on stiles face. It was hard to stay mad at the wolf.

" should we help her? Should we get involved?" Stiles have him a pointed look.

" of course we're getting involved, I was going to get involved after I was done with you."

" ahhh. You had sex."

"Dude!"

The two laughed. Brothers reunited. Evil beware.

And just like that the duo were On there way to New Mexico to sav-

•

\- Stiles screamed as he woke up with a sword in his chest. He was cold. Deathly awfully cold. He was laying in a cold puddle on the right side of his face eye deep in what could be blood or water. Stiles couldn't think about that with the agony overwhelming his capacity to think.

Feeling a tiny tinder of warmth in his chest after an hour of laying there unable to move from weakness and whatever biblical punishment this was. He stopped crying 20 mins ago. The warmth started the tears up again.

His left middle finger twitches and after a moment he's moving more digits and his toes. Kanima venom was nothing compared to this agonizing recovery. When the warmth was fist sized in his chest and he could actually start to feel his heart beat again, he removed the sword from his chest. He didn't even have it in him to scream anymore. His mouth and lips forming the words of his friends but he could not give sound. Where was he? It felt like he was laying on stone and marble.

After another hour his head stopped spinning and he stood. Looking down at the sword his heart might as well had stopped again.

It was Duncan's katana. It was the only thing he could see in this black of black darkness. Glowing with the energies of. . . .?

He figured he was in a fucking cave. He was naked.

" So after all this time you've awoken huh boy?" it was a loud screeching voice that no human with sanity can make. It had a bite on the end like two sharp knifes against one another and the hiss of a snake. An Asian accent. Region who the fuck knew?

Jumping around he saw a-

Bruh what the fuck?! A monkey standing a few inches taller than Stiles wearing a kind of battle armor. His fur was gold and Stiles could see it clear as day in this dale cave. It's eyes were a fiery gold with lava lamp effects. different then werewolves. It's danced with fireworks, lights, mischief, and magic. Perhaps. . . Madness. He wore a gold crown that looked ancient as his armor.

Very 300 meets planet of the apes.

He sat cross legged but was fucking floating. His very presence gave light to the large dark cavern they were in. Everything wet rock and cliffs. A ceiling of shadows and no end.

Grand. Fucking. Canyon

Holy God it almost made him scream cause how the fuck not?

Stiles could only gawk at the. . . Being?

And then It attacked.


End file.
